Various types of partition systems have been developed for offices and other such areas. Examples of partition systems can be found in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,910,306, 6,009,675, 6,079,173, 6,098,358, 6,276,103, 6,301,846, 6,442,909, 5,899,035, the contents of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Partition systems of this type have a knock-down (“KD”) construction, whereby posts and beams are assembled on site at the time the partition is installed. Other known commercially available partition systems generally utilize a plurality of rigid rectangular frames that have a general construction similar to a picture frame.